


Cerillas y telescopios

by Ashura_Nako



Series: Iwaoi Double week 2015 [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Gen, IwaOi Week, Oikawa's birthday
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4385564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashura_Nako/pseuds/Ashura_Nako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hajime no se le da bien encender cerillas. A Tooru no se le da bien cazar bichos. Pero a ambos se les da de maravilla escaparse en la noche para ver cosas que quizás solo existen en la cabeza de Oikawa o cosas que si existen, y ambos son conscientes de ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cerillas y telescopios

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz cumpleaños Oikawa!
> 
> Aclaración: Está relacionado con el fic que hice por el cumpleaños de Iwaizumi, Tonos entrelazados. No es necesario leerlo para entender pero es recomendable.
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu y sus personajes pertenecen a Haruichi Furudate.

_**D** ay 1:  **O** ikawa's Birthday_

_._

Era un sábado en pleno verano, un día normal para cualquier persona pero no para el pequeño Tooru. Es curioso como cada día parece un día normal para muchas personas y para otras es un día importante y esperado. Ese día, veinte de julio, era el cumpleaños de Tooru y como cualquier niño estaba emocionado por recibir regalos de parte de la gente que le quería.

A Oikawa le encantaba que su cumpleaños fuera en verano, así podía disfrutar más puesto que los días eran más largos y no tenía escuela. Además había más probabilidad de que el clima fuera bueno. Definitivamente no le gustaría haber nacido en invierno ni en otoño. El verano era perfecto.

Ese día se levantó mucho más emocionado que otros días. Su siempre suave y peinado cabello, totalmente revuelto y la sonrisa plasmada en su rostro radiante como mil campos de flores. Oikawa era siempre un niño animado y risueño que encandilaba a todo el mundo con su sonrisa y ternura pero había momentos en los que regalaba al mundo sonrisas aún más deslumbrantes. Tanto que su hermana apostaba que sería un rompecorazones cuando creciera un poco, y no erró.

Cuando Tooru entró a la cocina dispuesto a gritar «¡Es mi cumple!» como si su familia no lo supiera, unos brazos le agarraron por detrás y lo abrazaron con fuerza. Al pequeño no le sorprendió porque sabía muy bien de quien era propio ese gesto.

—¡Nee-san!

—Felicidades Tooru, ya tienes diez años, te vas haciendo viejo —dijo la hija mayor de los Oikawa mientras le revolvía el pelo despeinándolo aún más. Tooru solo podía reírse.

Pese a que se peleaban muy a menudo, como cualquier par de hermanos, se querían mucho, mucho más de lo que pudieran pensar quienes le conocían y en parte la hermana de Tooru sentía algo de pena —solo un poco según ella, mucho en realidad— de ver a su hermano crecer. Unos años atrás podía abordarlo por detrás como acababa de hacer y levantarle del suelo con facilidad. Ahora Tooru pesaba más y era mucho más alto, ya no podía levantarlo sin problemas, ahora le costaba esfuerzo poder elevarle del suelo. Se hacía mayor y en parte sentía nostalgia, parecía lejano cuando era solo un bebé regordete y llorón.

Tooru abrazó a su hermana mientras esta le decía cosas como que ahora que era más mayor tenía que ser cada vez más responsable y menos llorón. Eso hizo que el pequeño inflara los mofletes, molesto. Él no era un llorón. Cuando lloraba lo hacía por motivos importantes, seguro.

Los padres de Oikawa abrazaron a su hijo también cuando su hija le liberó y después desayunaron mientras veían como su hijo parecía estar completamente feliz. En una nube.

No todos los días se cumplían diez años. Tener al fin una edad de dos dígitos era un evento importante para Tooru. Ahora tenía la misma edad que Hajime.

Y Hajime era también parte importante de su cumpleaños. Un mes atrás había sido el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo y Tooru había hecho unas pulseras para ambos, pulseras que siempre llevaban los dos. Ahora era su cumpleaños y no sabía qué le iba a regalar Hajime.

Los regalos de sus padres y hermana le gustaron; sus padres le regalaron la consola del momento y aunque Tooru no era un niño muy aficionado a los videojuegos si había algunos que le gustaban. Además era un buen regalo, no podía disgustarle. Jugaría con Hajime en los días próximos y le ganaría, o al menos eso esperaba él. El regalo de su hermana sin embargo le emocionó mucho más. Le había hecho un álbum lleno de recuerdos, con fotos de ellos cuando eran más pequeños, dibujos y anécdotas escritas, algunas de ellas ni eran recordadas por el pequeño. Lo que Tooru si tenía claro era que lo que su hermana le había dicho un mes atrás no era mentira: un regalo hecho a mano siempre gusta más.

Cuando llegó la tarde la familia de Hajime fue a su casa para celebrar su cumpleaños y comer la tarta que su madre le había comprado. Una tarta adorada con naves espaciales y marcianos. Algo ideal para el pequeño amante de los aliens.

Tooru no esperaba que los padres de Hajime le regalaran un pack con accesorios tales como lentes y filtros para su nuevo telescopio. Sin duda su amigo les habría contado que se había comprado un telescopio recientemente. Ahora tenía aun más cosas que usar para buscar aliens y ver estrellas en mitad de la noche. Lo único que le sorprendió fue que Hajime no le diera nada. Pero sabía que algo habría planeado, Hajime era su mejor amigo así que seguro estaba escondiendo algo.

La noche se acercaba y cuando los padres de Hajime decidieron volver su amigo se acercó para darle un papel. Tooru no entendía muy bien pero su amigo había hecho un gesto de silencio, nadie debía ver el papel. A Oikawa las situaciones como esa le ponían muy emocionado, sin embargo al leer el papel no entendió demasiado. Hajime le decía que saliera de casa en mitad de la noche y que se llevara el telescopio. ¿Acaso estaba loco? Era peligroso hacer eso, sus padres le regañarían y parecía como huir de casa. Sin embargo lo hizo.

Sus padres se acostaron temprano ya que al día siguiente se iban en familia a visitar a unos parientes y tenían que descansar para el viaje así que Tooru esperó a que se durmieran para hacer lo que su amigo le había pedido. Tras pensárselo un rato decidió llevarse los nuevos complementos de su telescopio. Al salir de su casa, encontró a Hajime en su puerta con una mochila.

—Has tardado mucho, si no nos damos prisa se acabará el día de tu cumpleaños.

—Pero ¿a dónde vamos? Nos van a regañar, Hajime-chan.

La expresión de Hajime le confirmó que él también pensaba eso y era consciente de los riesgos. Pero si algo sabían todos de Iwaizumi era que era valiente y no se echaba atrás, aunque eso le fuera a costar una buena bronca.

—No importa —dijo Hajime tratando de sonar convincente—, sígueme.

Tooru asintió y comenzó a seguir a su amigo, ya se preocuparía de la regañina que le caería después.

Tras un rato andando llegaron a una colina que Oikawa recordaba, a veces iban a jugar ahí pero siempre de día ya que de noche estaba oscuro y era peligroso. A veces también cazaban insectos ahí, más Hajime que Tooru porque a Tooru le resultaban desagradables.

No tuvieron problemas para avanzar ya que Iwaizumi sacó de su mochila una linterna, al parecer iba bien preparado. Llegaron a la parte más elevada y Hajime se sentó en el suelo indicándole a Oikawa que hiciera lo mismo.

Después miró al cielo y Oikawa copió su gesto. La vista era bonita, se veían más estrellas que las que él solía ver desde su casa. La luna estaba en cuarto creciente y no se escuchaba más que el silbar del viento contra los arboles al remover sus hojas.

Hajime volvió a remover en su mochila mientras Tooru no le prestaba atención. Estaba demasiado concentrado mirando el cielo y disfrutando del agradable viento que hacía. No sentía nada de frío y estaba todo tan calmo que se sentía completamente relajado. Cuando volvió a mirar a su amigo se sorprendió.

Iwaizumi había sacado un pastel de un recipiente y le había puesto una vela, ahora peleaba con una cerilla para encender dicha vela. No se le daba nada bien encender cerillas.

—Hajime-chan, es peligroso encender fuego aquí.

—Eres muy miedica. Además ya eres más mayor, ya tienes diez años —respondió Hajime como si esa respuesta fuera suficiente para todo.

Porque ya no eran unos niños, ya tenían diez años, eran muy mayores a su opinión.

Al final convenció a Oikawa y tras un rato y muchas cerillas desperdiciadas, consiguió prender una y encender la vela. Luego le cantó cumpleaños feliz a Oikawa y le hizo soplarla. Pese a que el cumpleañero ya había soplado las velas esa tarde en su tarta de cumpleaños, soplar esa vela le ilusionó mucho más. Partió el pastelito por la mitad para darle una mitad a Iwaizumi aunque este había insistido en que no era necesario. Después se quedaron hablando de sus vacaciones, de la nueva consola de Tooru y del hecho de que ahora, de nuevo, ambos tenían la misma edad.

—Vamos a poner el telescopio, Tooru —dijo Hajime al rato y su amigo asintió, para algo lo habían llevado—. Me han dicho que aquí se ven ovnis.

La cara de Oikawa se iluminó más que la luna. Iwaizumi no mentía, eso le habían dicho en la escuela aunque él no se lo creía pero sabía que a su amigo esas cosas le encantaban, y por probar no pasaba nada. Solo se iban a llevar una buena bronca de sus padres pero era un precio a pagar razonable. Iwaizumi quería darle un buen regalo de cumpleaños e irse a ver estrellas los dos solos y quizás algún ovni, era un buen regalo a su opinión. No quería algo material sino algo simbólico que su amigo no olvidaría con los años.

Oikawa comenzó a montar el telescopio y luego ambos miraron las estrellas como si nunca las hubieran visto, y quizás nunca las habían visto de verdad. Al rato Oikawa se emocionó y comenzó a probar sus accesorios nuevos mientras le hablaba a Iwaizumi de ellos. El chico apenas entendía ni veía la diferencia pero si a su amigo le emocionaba, bastaba.

Ya habían pasado las doce de la noche por lo que ya no era el cumpleaños de Oikawa, pero los últimos minutos de este lo habían pasado en una colina no muy lejos de sus casas, comiendo un pastel con una vela y mirando estrellas. Faltaba un ovni y el día sería redondo. Pero lo siguiente que vieron y escucharon fue el grito de sus padres asustados.

La imagen de sus padres y la hermana de Oikawa con una cara de pánico total les estropeó un poco la noche. Pero era algo que ya esperaban. Ambos fueron regañados y la señora Iwaizumi le tiró de la oreja a su hijo sabiendo que había sido el de la idea. Al final Oikawa se echó a llorar, pese a que esa misma mañana se había molestado por ser llamado llorón, y al final consiguió que dejaran de regañarles. Tooru les dijo que el regalo de Hajime había sido el mejor que le habían dado y que estaba muy feliz por ello, que no quería que regañaran a su amigo. Y al final consiguió cautivar a todos, había sido solo una travesura de niños pero con buena intención. Oikawa guiñó a su amigo demostrando que su llantera había sido falsa, Hajime solo pudo pensar que su amigo era un manipulador pero que eso era útil en momentos así. El regaño cesó pero el castigo fue impuesto igualmente. Dos semanas castigados, la consola nueva de Oikawa tendría que esperar, así como las tardes de jugar al voleibol.

Sin embargo ninguno se arrepintió, había sido una noche divertida pese a haberse metido en un lío. No se arrepentían lo más mínimo.

.

.

.

—¿Iwa-chan?

—¿Qué?

Oikawa se apartó de la puerta dejando que su amigo entrara. Era casi media noche, sus padres estaban dormidos, Hajime se había plantado enfrente de su casa con una mochila y él no entendía nada.

Le había llegado un mensaje de su amigo momentos antes pero eso no aclaraba nada.

«Coge el telescopio y baja.»

—No será lo que creo que es —murmuró Oikawa tras conectar todos los elementos.

—No estoy en tu cabeza así que no lo sé, no sé en qué piensas, por suerte.

Tooru se rió.

—¿Y qué hay de nuestra perfecta sincronización?

—Ya te dije que no teníamos eso —dijo Hajime en apariencia molesto pero tratando de contener una sonrisa—. Supongo que sí es lo que crees, nos vamos a ver estrellas y con suerte algún ovni, aunque no existen más que en tu cabeza.

Oikawa negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía. Cerró la puerta tras su amigo procurando no hacer ningún ruido y se apoyó en la pared.

—Ay, Iwa-chan. Esto hubiera quedado tan genial si lo hubieras hecho bien. Llegando el día de mi cumpleaños, con una mochila y proponiéndome el mismo plan que propusiste hace ocho años y que nos costó una bronca y un castigo. ¿Sabes que hoy es diecinueve, no?

—¿Sabes tú que en una hora serán las doce y empezará el día veinte? Eres un tonto.

Tooru no había pensado en eso pero tenía razón. Aún así le parecía extraño, Hajime no hacía ese tipo de cosas ya.

—Sigue siendo raro, tú no eres del tipo que hace estas cosas, al menos no ahora. Además mañana íbamos a celebrarlo con mi familia como siempre y luego por la noche con los demás chicos. ¿No estarás planeando algo como matarme en mitad del monte? —Exclamó Oikawa claramente dramatizando y de forma exagerada y falsa.

—Quería celebrarlo a solas contigo como aquel día, pero eso de matarte en el monte no suena tan mal —contestó Iwaizumi dándole un golpe en el hombro de broma.

Oikawa comenzó a reírse y se fue a las escaleras para subir a su habitación y coger el telescopio. Pero en mitad del camino se dio la vuelta para mirar a Iwaizumi.

—Gracias Iwa-chan, eres el único que haría algo como esto por mí.

Después siguió subiendo mientras Iwaizumi ocupaba el lugar que él había tenido sobre la pared y sonreía. Oikawa era muy idiota a veces pero no dejaba de ser su mejor amigo, se merecía un detalle así y muchos más. Cuando Tooru volvió ambos se fueron.

Al llegar Oikawa se tumbó en el suelo mientras estiraba sus brazos. Se sentía como si de nuevo estuviera cumpliendo diez años y se hubieran escapado de casa de nuevo.

—Esto parece una escapada romántica, una huida de película.

—Claro, a un monte cercano y dentro de la misma ciudad. Ves demasiadas películas ahora románticas según veo, hace ocho años eran todas de aliens.

—Las sigo viendo —contestó Oikawa pese a que Iwaizumi no necesitaba tal información. Lo sabía de primera mano. Las veía con él.

Hajime abrió su mochila ante la atenta mirada de su amigo y sacó un par de refrescos y un pan de leche haciendo reír a Oikawa.

—¿En serio? Dime que tienes una vela.

—Claro.

—Oh dios, Iwa-chan.

Oikawa empezó a reírse tan fuerte y tanto que Iwaizumi volvió a reconsiderar lo de matarle y dejarle ahí. Mira que era un pesado.

—Es culpa tuya, es tu comida favorita. Pero tranquilo, la próxima vez no traeré nada y no soplarás nada.

Tooru dejó de reírse pero no borró su sonrisa mientras clavaba la vela en el pan y después la soplaba ante un Hajime que se había negado a cantarle esta vez.

—Me basta con que haya una próxima vez. Aunque no traigas nada para comer, con que vengamos es suficiente.

Por cosas así era que Iwaizumi nunca le mataría en esa colina, le daría un pequeño cabezazo y luego le revolvería el pelo. Porque su mejor amigo era idiota y pesado, pero también era confiable y agradecido; era su mejor amigo y nunca le cambiaría.

Cuando Oikawa comentó que comer el pan de leche con refrescos gaseosos era raro, Iwaizumi no pudo estar más de acuerdo, pero no lo expresaría.

—¿Y qué querías? ¿Leche? Ahí sí que hubiera parecido que cumplías diez años de nuevo.

Tooru le dio la razón y luego se levantó para poner el telescopio. Y la dinámica fue igual que aquel día ocho años atrás. Hajime ni entendía ni veía mucha diferencia de un filtro a otro pero le valía con que Tooru sí la viera. Después volvieron a mirar estrellas.

Bajo ese cielo volvieron a sentirse igual de pequeños que cuando solo tenían diez años y se sentían tan adultos. Ahora eran más adultos y se sentían niños. Era extraño e ideal al mismo tiempo.

Ese año ningún padre fue a buscarlos, ni se ganaron ningún castigo, lo único malo que pudieron llevarse fueron unas picaduras de mosquito.

Cuando Oikawa dio un respingo Iwaizumi se fijó que su amigo tenía la piel de gallina, era cierto que esa noche estaba refrescando. Hajime se quitó la sudadera que llevaba puesta y se la tendió a su amigo.

—Esta noche iba a refrescar. Lo miré en internet, ese que hace diez años no sé si existía y si lo hacía era una mierda en comparación a como lo es ahora.

Tooru se rió entendiendo a que venía esa conversación. Habían tenido una parecida un mes atrás. En ese momento se fijó en la mano de Hajime que no quedaba a su vista y se acercó a cogerle el brazo y poder verla. Hajime se dejó hacer y cuando Tooru vio la pulsera en la muñeca de su amigo le quedó más claro que nunca que nada cambiaba, pese a que los años pasaban.

Iwaizumi llevaba la pulsera que Oikawa le había hecho —al final con ayuda de Youtube— el mes pasado en su cumpleaños. Oikawa también llevaba la que se hizo para sí mismo.

Todo exactamente igual que años atrás. Tanto que asustaba y reconfortaba al mismo tiempo.

—En el fondo eres un sentimental —comentó Oikawa al rato.

—No más que tú —respondió Iwaizumi—. Por cierto, qué viejo eres Tooru.

Oikawa le sacó la lengua y luego se empezó a reír mientras Iwaizumi se levantaba a mirar por el telescopio para ver estrellas, porque seguía convencido de que los aliens no existían mientras Tooru le refutaba.

Pero no importaba, no en ese momento. Había cosas que si existían y eran más importantes en ese momento.


End file.
